MUNDO DE ENSUEÑO: Tres deseos
by Whily Max 18
Summary: "Cuando estoy tranquila; no estoy triste, aburrida, cansada o lo que sea que quieran catalogarme. Sólo que hay muchas cosas que están pasando por mi cabeza y a veces no puedo seguir el ritmo de lo que está pasando a mi alrededor". – SasuSaku/NaruHina


_Tres deseos:_

Se vale soñar con tener una familia en algún momento de la vida. Ella a penas era una niña pequeña de 8 años, pero estaba decidida en encontrar a su principe azul, aunque la envidia de la gente desarmara su autoconfianza y determinación, ésta se levantaba con mas fuerza. Ella deseaba encontrar al chico de sus sueños, que éste la amara y la tratara como una princesa, omitiendo sin darse cuenta, las terribles consecuencias de sus pensamientos egoístas.

A veces, pensaba en sus padres. No eran una pareja que puede haber sido sacada de un cuento de hadas, pero eran felices. Su madre a veces decia, que si no hubiera conocido a su padre, probablemente nunca habría conocido el amor y la felicidad.

Y sabia que no mentia, porque su padre decía lo mismo.

Precisamente, había a conocido a un chico bastante reservado y taciturno. El tenia la tendencia de ignorar a todas la niñas que intentaban jugar con él. Era un buen estudiante, tenia buenos modales, bastante responsable para ser un niño de su edad. Y por sobretodas las cosas le gustaba su mirada. Fácilmente podria perderse en ella. Aunque algunas veces solía ser intimidante. Después de todo, se trataba de un Uchiha.

Era lo mas parecido a un principe azul que había encontrado. Y eso solo le daba mas motivos para empezar a llamar su atención.

—Estas perdiendo tu tiempo, Sakura.—le recriminó Ino un día. Estaban jugando en el columpio del parque de la escuela.—Sasuke no te hará caso. ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo llevo yo tratando de llamar su atención? ¡Uff! ¡Ese chico es difícil!

—No se de que estas hablando, Ino. Pero yo quiero intentarlo las veces que sean necesarias. —sus ojos claros brillaban con determinación. —Puede que me rechaze, y yo llore por eso. Pero no lo sabre hasta que lo intente.

La rubia resopló, sin dejar de mecerse con sus pies. Miró hacia el horizonte.

—Bueno. Allá tú si quieres perder el tiempo. Pero no me digas que no te lo adverti, tontita. —le guiño un ojo, sonriendo.

Sakura sabia eso también. Sabia que a Ino le gustaba Sasuke. Pero aunque fuera malo alegrarse de las desgracias de los demás, se alegraba de que el Uchiha no le hiciera caso a ella. Porque tenia que reconocer que Ino era una chica bonita, probablemente mas bonita que ella, y además era muy desenvuelta con los chicos. Si a alguien debía temer, era a ella y a sus sentimientos. Pero Ino era su mejor amiga y eso solo la hacia sentir culpable.

—¡Hum! —Asintió, sonriendo también.

Ella no era como Ino, pero tenia confianza en si misma. Porque cuando se trata de amor, todo era posible. O eso pensó en aquel momento.

Sin embargo, habia algunas veces en las que simplemente quería que el tiempo pasara, para crecer y llegar aconvertirse en una mujer.

.

.

.

.

 **MUNDO DE ENSUEÑO**

.

.

.

 **Te extraño por WhilyMax18.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Quince años después._

—¡Hey, Sakura! ¿Como has estado?

—Regular. —refunfuñó, sentandose en el asiento después de haber recibido un beso en la mejilla. — Aveces quisiera estar muerta.

—¿Eh? ¡No digas esas cosas, Sakura!—replicó, regañandola. No le gustaba ver a las personas deprimiendose. Y menos a alguien tan fuerte como su amiga. —¿Porque estás así?

—Lo siento, Naruto. Pero últimamente he estado muy ocupada en el hospital haciendo las prácticas y las guardias. —Naruto se dio cuenta de las enormes bolsas bajo sus ojos. Realmente se veia agotada.—Estoy muy cansada... No se hasta cuando más pueda aguantar.

—Sakura, tu aún puedes hacerlo. —Se acerco un poco para poner su mano sobre la suya. —No te rindas ahora. Para cuando te des cuenta, seras una excelente médico. Vamos, tu puedes.

Sakura asintió, apesar de lo terriblemente agobiaba que se sentía. Casi siempre se sentía abrumada por los problemas, era como tener miles y miles de costales sobre la espalda. Pero que alguien como Naruto le dijera esas palabras, la hacia sentirse mejor.

—Hablando de otra cosa... —Continuo Naruto, cambiando de tema.—¿Sabes algo de Sasori?

La expresión de Sakura cambió.

—¿Porque me preguntas a mi? Yo no se nada de él. Y tampoco es algo que me interese.

—Sakura... —trato de seguir, pero fue interrumpido.

—No, Naruto. Ya te dije que no hablemos del tema. No me recuerdes esa etapa de mi vida, ¿Quieres?

Naruto se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos. No era muy bueno para hablar con las mujeres, y menos sobre temas tan íntimos como los sentimientos, pero de alguna manera quería ayudar a su amiga. Verla tan apagada, cansada y en cierta parte triste, le provocaba un extraño nudo en el estomago.

Por un momento sintió rabia. Sus cejas se fruncieron al pensar en el hombre que había arruinado la felicidad de su amiga. Si bien era cierto que en algún momento fueron amigos cercanos y el pelirrojo le ayudo a buscar informacion sobre el paradero de su madre, no se atrevia a defenderlo cuando se trataba de algo tan delicado que solo les concernian a las partes afectadas.

Así que suspiro y cambio de tema.

—¿Sabes? Shikamaru mencionó que el cumpleaños de Gaara es en un mes. Le están preparando algo para esa fecha —sonrió, recordando aquel día en el que se encontro con su amigo, su esposa e hijo. —Si no tienes planes para ese día, me gustaría que te dieras un tiempo para asistir, ¿Que dices?

Sakura lo pensó. Hace mucho tiempo que no iba a fiestas por estar, precisamente, bastante ocupada en el hospital. Su vida giraba en torno a la salud de sus pacientes. Seria agradable tomarse un descanso para disfrutar en compañia de sus amigos.

—Esta bien.—asintio, mas tranquila al hablar de alguien que no fuera ella. —¿Y Hinata? ¿Como lleva su embarazo?

Naruto esbozo una sonrisa.

—¿Hinata?, pues a estado con dolores de panza estos ultimos dias. —se río un poco, cuando recordó los síntomas de su esposa. Hinata solía estar mas sensible que cuando estuvo embarazada de su primer hijo, Boruto. —Solo una vez se desmayo, pero el doctor nos dijo que eso es algo normal. Su apetito se a incrementado, ¿Sabes? A veces creo que come mas que yo.

Y ambos rieron al mismo tiempo. Hablar sobre la vida familiar de los Uzumaki siempre era divertido, por muchas razones. La expresión de Naruto se transformo en una mas tranquila.

—¿Y tu hija?

Sakura de sobresalto sobre la silla. No estaba preparada para escuchar esa pregunta, así que la tomo desprevenida. Pero no había nada de lo que sentirse incomoda. Su hija era probablemente la mejor cosa que le había pasado en la vida.

—Es una niña inteligente.

—Como su padre. —añadio el rubio.

—Posiblemente.

—Sakura. He estado pensando... ¿No te parece que ya es hora de que vayas centrando tu atención en otra persona? Digo... —trago saliva. Esto era dificil. —Sasuke era un gran amigo... Pero el se murió ya hace tres años y...

—No digas mas.

Silencio.

—Perdon.

—No, no es tu culpa, Naruto. Se que lo dices para que no me quede estancada. Pero entiendeme, no sabes lo dificil que es para mi y para mi hija. —Tomo aire profundamente. No iba a llorar. Ya había derramado muchas lagrimas. Y se sentía seca por dentro. —Se que el no volverá, no creas que no lo eh aceptado. Es solo que aún me duele... me duele no poder verlo de nuevo. Me duele que no haya podido conocer a su hija. Me duele que Sarada se haya quedado sin un padre a quien amar y admirar. Es solo que... necesito mas tiempo.

Naruto asintió. Para el también era dificil hablar sobre el tema. Sasuke era su mejor amigo. Aún después de haber fallecido, seguía siendolo. Y sabia que para Sakura era mil veces peor. Sin embargo, había aprendido que la vida es un largo camino por recorrer, y tomar decisiones siempre es dificil. Al menos cuando se trata de reconstruir tu vida. Algo que Sakura estaba haciendo bien, pero aún le faltaba muchísimo.

—Haces bien en pensar en el, Sakura. Todo el mundo necesita algo en lo que sostenerse. —intento darle ánimos, por mas devastada que ella se sintiera. Lo ideal era centrarse un objetivo, para no caer ante la soledad y la depresión.—Piensa en Sarada. Ella necesita de una madre que siempre este feliz.

—Lo se. —asintio, tratando de sonreír.

Como siempre, Naruto tenia razón. La hija que tanto adoraba la necesitaba a ella. No solo bastaba con darle todo lo que necesitara. Habían cosas mas importantes que una niña tan pequeña no pedía, pero que si necesitaba. Intentaria reconstruir su vida con otra persona, aunque bien sabia que nunca se olvidaria del gran amor que, aún después de su muerte, le profesaba a Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

—Mami, mira. Te hice un dibujo.

Ella dejo de lado lo que estaba haciendo en la cocina, para ver lo que Sarada le estaba mostrando. Se limpio las manos con el delantal, antes de acuclillarse a la altura de la pequeña.

—¿Un dibujo? ¿Lo hiciste tu?

—Si. —asintio. Parecia nerviosa. —Te dibuje a ti y a los abuelitos. —señalo a cada uno de las persona que había trazado en el papel. —Tio Itachi también esta aquí.

Efectivamente, Itachi Uchiha estaba en la parte inferior de la hoja. Su cuello era muy largo y casi parecia una mujer con todo el cabello que tenia sobre la cabeza. Sonrió.

—Vamos a colgarlo en el refrigerador, ¿Te gustaría? —preguntó ella, como pidiendole permiso a su hija.

—¡Si! ¡Si! —empezo a dar saltos. Sakura se sintió orgullosa de ella. A penas tenia tres años y medio, pero ya sabia dibujar y pronunciar los números. Era una niña inteligente. —¡Mami! ¿Puedo llamar al tio Itachi?

—¿Para que?

—Es que quiero que me lleve al parque. Chou chou me dijo que su padre la llevaría. Y como tío Itachi no viene casi nunca... ¡Quiero ir! ¿Puedo?

Sakura no estaba segura. Era dificil decirle que no a Sarada. Tenia los mismos ojos que Sasuke, pero estos eran mas inocentes y vivaces. Por otro lado, no quería molestar a Itachi. Era un hombre de negocios, y seguramente estaría muy ocupado. Tenia que tomar eso en cuenta.

—Lo llamaremos. Si tiene tiempo, le pediremos que te lleve. Pero no te emociones, no sabemos si podrá hacerlo, ¿Esta bien?

Sarada hizo un mohin de tristeza. Pero rápidamente se recuperó, y sonrió, mostrando todos sus dientes.

—¡Bien!

Dos horas después, alguien tocó el timbre de la casa. Sarada se apresuro a abrir la puerta, aprovechando que su madre estaba en la planta de arriba, vistiendose para ir al trabajo. Al menos ya no era tan pequeña como para no alcanzar el pomo de la puerta, así que la pudo girar sin mucho esfuerzo.

—Tio Itachi, ¡hola! —se lanzo hacia adelante para darle un abrazo de oso. El mayor la cargó tan pronto ella impacto contra su pecho. —¡Que bueno que llegaste!

—Sarada, ¿Quien es? —Sakura apareció de pronto, luciendo una falda recta y un saco para invierno. Sus ojos se abrieron al reconocer a Itachi. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. —Itachi, que bueno verte. Llegaste temprano.

—Hola a ti también, Sakura. Si, yo también me alegro de verlas a las dos. —sonrio sutilmente, viendo de cerca la pálida mejilla de su sobrina. —¿Como has estado, Sakura?

—Pues, no me puedo quejar. —alzo un brazo para ver la hora en su reloj de pulsera. —Te agradezco que puedas cuidar de ella y llevarla al parque. Estaba muy ilusionada de verte. No entiendo el porqué.

—Tomare eso como un halago,—musitó, con una sonrisa, haciendo reír a la pequeña. —¿Tu ya te vas?

—Si, tengo una reunión con mis colegas. Iba a dejar a Sarada con mi madre, pero ella me convenció de llamarte. —abrio la puerta y con un gesto de la mano le índico que pasara. Itachi lo hizo, todavía cargando a la niña. —Hay comida en el refrigerador. Sarada puede ver una hora de dibujos animados, pero luego tiene que tomar una siesta. Y si te aburres, puedes tomar cualquier libro que hay en la sala. Solo procura no darle dulces, ¿si? Suele ponerse muy enérgica si le damos dulces.

—Entiendo, no te preocupes. La cuidare muy bien. —afirmó.

—Bueno, eso seria todo. —levanto el bolso que colgaba del perchero. Guardo sus llaves y se despidió de Sarada con un beso en la frente. —Adios, princesa. Hazle caso a tu tío, ¿de acuerdo?

—Si, mami, vuelve pronto. —rio un poco al sentir cosquillas donde su madre le había besado.

—Gracias una vez mas, Itachi. Llamame si surge un problema. —se dio la vuelta, abrió la vuelta y se despidió de ambos. —Hasta luego.

La puerta se cerro y automáticamente todo se quedo en silencio. Silencio que fue roto por la menor.

—¿Quieres jugar con mi nueva muñeca, tio? Mamá les compró nuevos vestidos, y están muy bonitas.

—Ah... Vale. —atinó a decir.— Pero te advierto que yo nunca he jugado con muñecas.

—¡No importa! ¡Yo te enseño!

Itachi no estaba tan seguro de que le fuera a gustar, pero con tal de pasar un tiempo con su sobrina, haría el esfuerzo. Después de todo, no sabia cuando iba a tener la misma oportunidad para convivir con ella.

" _Se parece tanto a él_ " se percató en aquel momento. E, inconcientemente, esbozó una sonrisa.

TBC

.

.

 **Nota/A.**

 ** _Hola! este es mi primer fic romántico, y como ven, ésta es mi primera historia del fandom de Naruto. Nunca imagine que escribiria algo de éste genero y menos aún cuando tengo ciertas complicaciones para entender la -extraña-conexion que une a las personas. Solo se que daré mi mejor esfuerzo para aferrarme a la realidad. Nada de descripciones que se salgan de contexto._**

 ** _Personalmente me de risa cada vez que leo una historia SasuSaku (no es que lo haga muy seguido), en donde Sakura es una 'perra desgraciada', o una 'mujer sumisa' jajaja, con esa fuerza que tiene, ni hablar! xD También sabemos que es insoportable en muchos sentidos, pero con el paso del tiempo a ido madurando. Y eso es lo que importa :)_**

 ** _Con respecto al primer capítulo, supongo que les molesta que Sasuke se haya muerto. No fue mi culpa, la historia tenia que ser así. xD. Y para quienes son Fans de Itachi, no crean que esto se convertirá en un ItaSaku. No es que tenga nada en contra, pero Itachi es el tío que se quedo soltero, ¿Algo que decir de él? Vamos a la tercera._**

 ** _Cabe aclarar que este es un Fanfic que está desarrollada en un mundo alterno. No en la tradicional Konoha que vemos en el anime/manga. Por lo tanto, no hay ninjas ni kages que peleen guerras ni nada. Sin embargo, la personalidades se mantienen. No tengo ninguna intención de moldearlas a un caracter OoC._**

 ** _¿Algo mas? Ah, cierto. ¿Cuando actualizo? Pues no se, eso dependera de que tanto de tiempo disponga. Cualquier duda, no duden en comentar._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima._**

 ** _Matta ne!_**


End file.
